


Polish Rider

by YesIsAWorld



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is back in London to do pre-recorded press in support of his new single, “Miss You.” After a night with his ‘friend with benefits,’ Greg James, Louis is scheduled to appear on Greg’s show. A total size queen who can’t get Greg’s dick out of his head, Louis flirts his way through the interview and reconsiders what exactly he wants from his relationship with Greg.





	Polish Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, shout out to [FullOnLarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for tagging me in a post and basically forcing me to write this. And then the Don't Want Shelter GC for agreeing with her, egging me on, and being my own personal cheerleading squad so I’d write this quickly, regardless of what other fics I was *supposed* to be writing. 
> 
> It’s impossible to thank [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/) enough for this. She helped me find the heart of it and listened to me whine on about all the things wrong with it, and then patiently helped me work through them… while sick and dealing with IRL shit. So, thank you thank you thank you a million times over. And thank you to [fishingforpeace](http://fishingforpeace.tumblr.com/) as well for the Britpick! 
> 
> This is my first canon fic, so please go easy on me. 
> 
> The title is a painting. It's also mentioned in [Frank O'Hara's "Having a Coke with You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDLwivcpFe8) which is my favorite poem of all time. You should actually go read that poem after you read this fic.
> 
> This fic was written for a [Project Miss You](https://louislisteningparty.tumblr.com/post/168259633264/louislisteningparty-miss-you-listening-party) reward!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

Louis was sat astride Greg’s hips. He arched his back and placed his hands on Greg’s thighs, changing the angle of Greg’s cock within him. He let out a moan that was borderline porn-y and Greg smirked at him. Louis wanted to kiss the smug look off his face. Greg was really just lying there, lazily thrusting up into Louis occasionally. There was no need for him to look as fucked out as he did… Greg’s chest glistened with sweat—his chest hair matted with it—and his whole face was flushed. Louis smirked right back and rode him harder, causing Greg to throw his head back with his loudest groan of the night. Maybe it was the exertion of trying not to come to quickly with Louis working him over the way he was.

Greg was an excellent fuck buddy: generally available when Louis was back in town, not interested in anything more permanent, a great laugh when they were just hanging out, and fucking _hung._

Louis slowed down again, grinding down and swirling his hips in figure eights. They locked eyes, and Greg licked his lips. Louis was powerless to resist; he fell forward so their chests were pressed together and held Greg’s face in his hand. He rubbed his thumb along Greg’s jaw and tangled the rest of his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Their kiss was slow and deep, matching the pace of their hips.

Working back up to the perfect rhythm and pressure, Louis got closer and closer to the moment he’d fall over the edge of pleasure. Greg was getting closer too. They had been doing this long enough that Louis knew the signs: his abs clenched under Louis’ fists, and Greg’s hands dug into the dip of Louis’ waist, and his voice was going high and airy. Louis covered Greg’s hands with his own, holding on tight, as together they moved faster and faster. Eventually, Louis’ balls clenched up and with a guttural moan his orgasm rolled through him. Greg’s “fucking finally” was paired with his hips snapping up seemingly of their own volition, and soon after he was coming too, pulsing into Louis’ exhausted body.

Once they both caught their breaths and Louis could feel his toes again, Greg got up to dispose of the condom and wet a flannel for them to wipe themselves down. Once he was clean, Louis pulled the duvet up to his armpits and ogled Greg’s naked body as he hurried back from the en suite.

“Like what you see?” Greg winked as he joined Louis under the covers.

“Obviously. Who knew such an unassuming man would have such a talented cock.”

Greg kissed Louis’ temple. “I feel like that’s a backhanded compliment, somehow.”

Louis laughed. “Nah, don’t think to hard about it. Pretty sure I’m just dick-dumb at this point.”

“If you say so.”

Louis looked over at the trail of his clothes leading from the door to the bed and let out a pathetic whine. “I don’t want to get up.”

Greg shrugged. “Then don’t. Could watch a movie or something.”

Louis thought it over for a moment, then declined. “Nah, since I’m actually in London I should probably sleep in my own bed… get my money’s worth or something like that.” Louis’ busy press day was scheduled to start pretty early.

He whinged as he climbed out of the warm bed and began to pull on the tight jeans he thought were a good idea earlier in the night. “So, see you tomorrow?” Louis asked. He leaned over to where Greg was now sat on the bed and gave him a kiss.

“Mm.” Greg licked his lips as Louis stood and then hooked his fingers through Louis’ belt loops, holding him in place. “Can’t wait. Should be fun.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you won’t be the one waddling around in front of the press.”

Greg laughed. “Suppose that’s true. As a member of the press though, gotta say that we don’t mind all that much. And you’re a media-trained popstar, anyone gets too nosy tell them you were doing a bit of horseback riding.”

Louis winked. “Close enough.” He zipped up his hoodie and sent a quick text to his driver. “Mind if I get a glass of water before I let myself out?”

Greg shook his head. “̕S fine. Lock the door behind you. Not sure I’m getting up again tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, lucky bastard. Get your beauty sleep.” Louis patted him gently on the cheek.

Greg placed his hand over Louis’ wrist, keeping his hand locked on his face. Greg nudged into it a few times. “Sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Maybe next time.” Louis gave him one last kiss goodbye.

In the backseat, watching London pass by, Louis wondered what a morning at Greg’s might look like.

 

 

Louis’ publicist and the rest of his team were at his house early in the morning. He had phone interviews to record while his stylist mixed and matched pairs of trackie bottoms and relaxed jackets. Between calls, he texted Greg. _haven’t even left the house yet and we’re already behind schedule_

He’d tried really hard not to be nervous about the interview with Greg. He knew Greg would go easy on him, and since it was pre-recorded—like the rest of his promo—he probably wouldn’t come off as a total arse. But he did tend to let his guard down around Greg more than anyone else, so he had to take that into consideration.

Louis and his stylist finally settled on some throwback Tommy Hilfiger carpenter jeans and a fleece anorak that was cosy and warm and perfect for December… and also fit his current look. He texted Greg from the hired car when they were only a few minutes away. _You free? I’ll be driving by the beeb._ It was normally code for something a little less professional than an interview, but pretending for a bit was a good trick to calm the nerves.

_Would it be inappropriate for me to send a dick pic?_

Louis giggled at the mere idea of anyone else in the car getting an eyeful of Greg; it wasn’t for the faint of heart. _Hope youre not tossing off before i get there_

_Wish you were here._

They pulled up to Broadcasting House and Louis pocketed his phone as he climbed out of the car. A producer met them inside and whisked them up to the eighth floor. Louis sent a last text as the elevator door dinged. _You’re in luck._

It was a flurry of handshakes and hellos as Louis’ team and Greg’s team exchanged pleasantries and got settled. God, if _any_ of them knew. Louis smirked at Greg then they shared a very platonic hug with some excessive back patting and Louis was 99% sure he got away with sniffing Greg without anyone else noticing.

They were left alone for a couple of moments as Louis’ team signed the releases for him and discussed a few last-minute details.

“You’re looking soft today,” Greg said. “Normally I see you in pulling clothes or nothing.”

Louis barked out a laugh at Greg’s audacity. “Are you saying I wouldn’t be able to pull in this?” He pulled the anorak away from him like he was airing it out.

“Not saying that at all. Quite like what I see, actually.”

Louis rolled his eyes and in an uncharacteristic moment of flirting in public, tried to reach up to mess up Greg’s hair. Greg easily caught him by the wrist because, right, Louis forgot how much taller Greg was when they were standing, since normally Louis was looking down on him.

“Wanker,” Louis conceded.

Greg let go of Louis’ wrist just in time for everyone else to bring their attention back to the pair. “Ready to get started?” someone asked Louis.

He nodded, and was then shown to his seat and handed a set of headphones.

The interview started off fine. Louis wondered if the “mate” he tacked on after saying hello was too heavy-handed, but then Greg was quick to roll into the promo bit of the interview, which was great. Louis was always willing to talk anyone’s ear off about his music. None of this was new to Greg, but he listened with polite enthusiasm, nodding and agreeing at the right places. Then they got to plug Donny and had a few good laughs.

The only real trouble began when they started playing “Wrong ’Uns” and Louis suddenly had to come up with what the acronym BBC _didn’t_ stand for. Louis looked over at Greg and said the first thing that popped into his head. “Big.”

He stalled for a quick moment with a very eloquent “um” before “Billy” shot from his mouth without his brain processing what he was saying. And then the voice at the back of his head started up a quiet pulse of _cock cock cock cock._ That probably counted as a swear, right?

“Hold on, I’m thinking wrong.” Louis begged himself to come up with something, anything else. “Um.”

Greg, the little shit, pursed his lips.

“Christ.”

Greg cleared his throat and asked the next question, and Louis knew exactly what he had been thinking.

He was pretty sure his team hadn’t caught on to anything but he could just imagine the tumblr posts. _Big Billy Christ._ Fuck.

Before he knew it, the interview was wrapping up and they were posing for a picture that would be released after the interview. Louis schooled his face, but he could feel Greg cheesing it up beside him. And maybe it was telling that Louis knew that without even looking at him.

“What’s the rest of your day look like?” Greg asked as the goodbyes started.

“Got a few more interviews,” Louis’ PR person said, grabbing him by the elbow.

Louis shook her off. “Off to Capital FM next.”

“Oh, stiff competition.” Greg smiled.

“Hardly,” Louis shot back.

Greg ducked down and gave Louis’ cheek a peck and he tried not to blush. “Give me a call later, if you’re up for it, yeah?” he whispered into Louis’ ear.

“Will do, yeah.”

Louis’ team dragged him off to the rest of the day’s planned interviews, and by the time Louis got home he was too exhausted for another shag and fell into bed before even getting a text out to let Greg know. There’d be another time, for sure.

 

 

When the interviews came rolling out a few days later, Louis wasn’t paying too much attention, but he did pop onto his social media occasionally to make sure he hadn’t made too big a fool of himself and to see what the fans were saying.

So he was caught off guard by a DM from Greg. It was a link to the BBC Twitter post with their picture. Greg looked effortlessly gorgeous and happy which was a fair contrast to Louis’ bored expression. He scrolled a bit, then saw that someone had replied to the BBC’s Twitter post: _JUST TELL US IF LOUIS WAS ON HIS TIPPY TOES OR NOT PLEASE ITS IMPORTANT FOR MY HEALTH_

He rolled his eyes at his fans’ obsession with his height, (though, fair enough, he was on his toes) and then burst out laughing at Greg’s response. _He was sat on a horse_

Louis’ cock stirred in interest at the mere suggestion of sitting on it again. He typed out a response to Greg: _your place or mine?_

He tapped his fingers on his thigh while waiting for the three little dots to transform into words. _Still at work. Should be home in about an hour. Bed’s been missing ya._

Louis broke out into a smile and turned to his closet to pick out something he knew Greg would think he looked hot in. After thinking for a moment, he pulled a backpack out and threw in a clean pair of pants and then went to the bathroom to add his toothbrush.

This time he was going to be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic [here's a tumblr post to reblog!](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/168572565373/louislisteningparty-project-miss-you-reward-3)


End file.
